Evil of the New Dark One
by SupernaturalWhoLocked
Summary: SEASON 4 FINALE SPOILERS! Emma Swan is the new dark one and Killian, Henry, Regina, Robin, Snow, David, Gold and Belle must race against time to find a Sorcerer who has disappeared from all realms and is only a story. How will they save Emma? What cost must Killian pay? Who is the Sorcerer? When they find him, will it be too late to save Emma Swan against the Evil of the Dark One?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The New Dark One

 **Author's Note: That season finale! OMGOF! (Oh my goblet of fire) I can't believe it! SO MANY CAPTAIN SWAN, OUTLAW QUEEN, SNOWING AND RUMBELLE FEELS! I just can't believe it! I can't believe Emma only told Killian she loved him** _ **before**_ **she just became the dark one! Then Robin and Regina! Just the looks between them was just! AHHH! Then he ran off from his "wife" to make sure Regina wouldn't die alone! Then with Rumple and Belle when she told him that she still loved him! I'm glad they're back together! I missed Rumbelle! Then those Snowing feels! "I will always find you." "You will always find me what?" "I will always find you your majesty." That was epic and funny!**

 **So here is some new things you'll need to know about my story. 1) I won't have Merlin because I don't know much about him and I want to leave him up to the writers of OUAT. Now who I will have is someone from my favourite fandom (because I've grown up with it, it led me to all my other fandoms, including OUAT) but I'll let you know I have already given you a HUGE hint but just guess my character who is instead of Merlin. I tell you in this chapter who it is. Tell me if that surprises you!**

 **2) I'm a SwanQueen sister shipper, Captain Charming Hood friends, Captain Cobra stepfather x son, Regina x Snow sisters, Hooked Queen brother x sister, Regal Believer, Charming x Mills x Hood x Jones family, I also love them with Rumple and Belle. 3) Zelena is awesome, in a crazy sociopath way! But that scene in "Mother" made her so human so I'm going to path a way for redemption for her. 4) Dark Emma is going to be DARK! She's going to try to kill a lot of people and dark thoughts!**

 **Finally I hope you enjoy! I don't own OUAT or the other fandom cause if I did CS, OQ, RB, SN would all be in their happy endings already!**

 **Sorry about the Author's Note! Also to my other two stories, I've just have too many Finale feels so they are on a VERY long hiatus! Please leave CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS PLEASE! Tell me what you'd like to see!**

***OUAT***

 _ **The Enchanted Forest- Many Years Ago**_

 _He looked out to the castle, smiling at something that seemed so familiar yet it wasn't. He turned to his left when he saw his wife holding his sons hands and his daughter was in sling on her front._

' _Daddy!' His eldest son said. 'We're are we going?'_

' _To see a powerful wizard.' He replied to his son._

' _Who daddy?' His youngest son asked. He looked just like him._

' _We can't say his name.' He said seriously. He looked around quickly when he heard the wind pick up from behind him. He pushed his sons back towards his wife and daughter and stood up straighter._

' _Hello Harry Potter.' He smirked._

' _Greetings Dark One.' Harry said, raising his eyebrow._

' _Why have you summoned me, Mr Potter? I don't like time wasters.' Rumplestiltskin said, looking at him._

' _My daughter, she's deadly ill.' Harry said, taking his daughter Lily Luna from his wife and holding her in his arms. Rumplestiltskin looked sadly at Lily before changing to an emotionless human._

' _I can't help you,' Rumplestiltskin giggled, waving his hand weirdly._

' _Please, dark one, she's my daughter! Please you must help!' Harry begged. 'I- we heard from our sister-in-law Hermione that you can help us! You're the most powerful sorcerer in the world! In all of the realms! No one can save her! You know about dark magic, you can tell us the '_

' _Without a deal,' Rumplestiltskin finished as through Harry had not interrupted him._

' _Done.' Ginny said immediately._

' _Ginny,' Harry said turning to face her, 'we can't trust him. He could ask us to kill someone or ruin someone's life.'_

' _We have to do it, Harry,' Ginny said, tearing up, 'her disease it deadlier than ever. She doesn't have long. We have to make some tough decisions for her, for Lily.'_

' _What's the deal?' Harry asked immediately when Lily started to cough._

' _I need you to find the sorcerer and tell him that Rumplestiltskin knows where he is.' Rumplestiltskin giggled, doing the weird hand thing again._

' _The sorcerer? Who is he?' Ginny and Harry asked._

' _Oh I think you know.' Rumplestiltskin laughed._

' _No,' Harry said suddenly, 'no, it's not true.'_

' _It is.' Rumplestiltskin said, taking a step forward._

' _Please, I can't tell him that.' Harry said._

' _Looks like Lily dies,' Rumplestiltskin said, turning around._

' _Daddy, save Lily please.' James begged. Harry looked at Ginny then down at Lily._

' _I'll tell the sorcerer.' Harry said quietly. 'Only to save my daughter, but I want the thing that saves Lily now.' Harry looked down at Lily. They would save her, but at what cost? How much family must lose in his life?_

' _It will magically appear when you tell James.' Rumplestiltskin smirked._

' _He's my father,' Harry said, 'and my mother and Sirius live with him.'_

' _Deal,' Rumplestiltskin giggled before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke._

***OUAT***

 **Storybrooke- Present day (Immediately after Emma becomes the Dark One)**

Killian Jones had lost his mother, brother and Milah all to death but now that Emma was still alive but gone, succumbed to darkness, it was worse than any curse. He hadn't even been able to say that he loved her before she pushed him back and sacrificed herself for Regina. His eyes never left Emma's as the darkness attempted to destroy her but she had just disappeared, leaving the dagger he knew so well written with her name, the name of the woman he loved more than anything. His true love.

'Emma,' Mary-Margaret whispered, 'she's gone again. I failed her again.'

Killian stared at the dagger than at Regina. She seemed in shock and her face was guilt ridden.

'Should we summon her?' Robin asked quietly.

'I don't know.' Regina said. 'Anything could have happened to her.'

'That's very true.' A cold voice said. They all looked around quickly and Killian stepped forward. Emma was standing there yet she wasn't Emma. It was darkness Emma. She wore a fancy black dress with black velvet. It had silver lacing down the front and on her sleeves. She had a feather neck that stuck up and her hair was up in a high bun and parts of her hair were left down but the part that left his breath at the Jolly Roger was her eyes. Blood red with a hint of her green eyes.

'You look surprised to see me,' Emma said, walking forward, 'I wonder why.'

'Emma,' Killian said, 'Emma I -'

'Oh pirate,' Emma smirked, turning on him, 'it's a little too late say that you love me.'

'Emma,' Regina said, 'what happened to you?'

'What happened to me?' Emma asked. 'Was that I saved your bloody ass when you don't deserve it. You've ruined my life before I was even born. I should have killed you the moment I entered Storybrooke but I didn't and you don't know how much I regret it, Regina Mills. But don't worry, _your majesty_ , I will make what you did look like child's play.'

'What will you do, Emma?' Mary-Margaret and David asked.

'But then again I could punish the two idiots who made sure I'd be the saviour.' Emma sneered.

'Emma,' Killian said loudly, 'Emma what happened?'

'Shut up pirate!' Emma yelled, holding out her hand. Killian gasped as his windpipe was constricted. 'Thank you, Hook. I can think quietly now.'

'Emma,' Killian chocked out, 'Emma I love you,'

Suddenly Emma fell to the ground, screaming. Killian dropped the metre to the ground and quickly ran to Emma.

'Help me!' Emma cried. 'It's eating me!'

'Emma,' Killian said, blinking the tears away, 'tell us what happened. We can figure out what happen out then.'

'I- the darkness was- is trying to get rid of the light. I vanished to the first place I thought of – the Jolly Roger- and it over took me- the darkness and I got here- the light took over when you said you loved me.' Emma said, rolling into a ball in pain.

'Emma, let me help, please,' Killian said, holding her hand. She sneered at him and pushed him back.

'Like I need your help, Hook,' Emma sneered, 'I don't need a man. I need power.'

'The dagger!' Robin yelled. Emma got up to get it but Mary-Margaret got there first.

'You wouldn't use that dagger on your own daughter,' Emma sneered, 'but then again you put me through a wardrobe.'

'I love you,' Mary-Margaret said, 'this is why I'm doing this. To protect you from yourself.'

'I know.' Emma said, smiling slightly. She bent over in pain again.

'Emma- Emma Swan you will not harm anyone in this town, physically or mentally. You will stay at the hospital and you will never attempt to escape, you'll never leave that room until you are free of dagger and you will never get this dagger when anyone that we trust has it. I love you Emma.' Mary-Margaret said looking sadly at Emma.

'I hate you.' Emma spat, raising her arm to hurt Mary-Margaret but she was stopped by the dagger.

'I love you Emma,' Mary-Margaret said. Emma glared at her and David before bending over in pain. She screamed in pain again.

'Make it stop!' Emma yelled. 'Please stop it! Use the dagger, please!'

'Emma we know how to stop this,' David said, 'there's a sorcerer who can help you get rid of the darkness. You just have to stay strong, I promise.'

'Dad, please do something,' Emma begged.

'Emma-' Mary-Margaret said. Emma straighten up suddenly and backed away from them suddenly. She sneered at them.

'I'm going to get my revenge against all of you for what you've done to me.' Emma sneered. 'And that includes Henry.'

'He's your son!' Regina protested.

'He'll _NEVER_ be my son while you are in the picture! He ruined my entire life! I never wanted to see him again when I gave him up!' Emma snarled. 'He reminds me of Neal! That idiot who ruined my entire life! He used my young age to manipulate my entire life! I should have killed him, I should have killed all of you the moment I saw you! I should have killed you when you came and got _my_ son. I should have killed you in your coma I should have killed you at the school! I should have killed you at Granny's! And you!' Emma pointed at Killian.

'Me?' Killian asked.

'I should have killed you in the Enchanted Forest.' Emma hissed.

'But you never did, Miss Swan,' Regina said, 'why?'

'Because they,' Emma pointed at Mary-Margaret and David, 'put my potential for darkness into Lily. That's why. That's why I'm suffering, because there is so much light for the darkness to get rid of.'

'No it isn't,' Regina scoffed, 'it's because you love him,'

'What would you know about love?' Emma scoffed.

'That love isn't weakness it's strength.' Regina said simply.

'I know,' Emma said, bending over again, 'why do you think it has barely won yet?'

'Barely?' Regina asked but Emma disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

'Emma,' Killian said, 'EMMA!'

'She's gone,' Regina said, 'gone to fight off darkness.'

***OUAT***

 **The Forbidden Forest- Many Years Ago**

 _Harry looked at Ginny, James and Albus then glanced at Lily. She kept coughing and Harry exchanged a worried look with Ginny before knocking on the door of the Castle on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Harry was more nervous than ever as his mother opened the door._

' _Harry,' Lily smiled warmly, 'how can I help you?'_

' _You don't happen to know where dad is do you.' Harry asked._

' _Yeah sure, in the study.' Lily smiled. 'James, Albus, would you like to come help me make some food?'_

' _Yes Grandma!' Albus and James said immediately._

' _Mum, can you take Lily as well?' Harry asked hesitantly._

' _Sure Harry,' Lily smiled, taking her granddaughter and leading the boys into the kitchens. Harry took Ginny's hand to calm his nerves and walked into the study. James was sitting at a table, reading a large book._

' _Dad,' Harry said loudly. James looked up and smiled at them._

' _Harry!' James said, smiling._

' _Dad can- can I ask you something?' Harry asked._

' _Sure,' James smiled._

' _Are- are you the sorcerer?' Harry asked. James's faced hardened and he looked deadly serious._

' _Who told you?' James asked._

' _We found a cure for Lily,' Harry said, 'and met a dark wizard. He's name is Rumplestiltskin and he told us that we tell you that he knows where you are.'_

' _NO!' James yelled. 'Harry, Ginny, take your mother, James, Albus, Lily and Sirius and get out of here!'_

' _Why?' Harry asked._

' _You said the dark one's name, dearie,' a voice giggled, 'and whenever you say his name, he appears.'_

' _What?' Harry asked._

' _But don't worry Harry,' Rumplestiltskin giggled, 'I got the cure,' a vial appeared in Harry's hand and Harry noticed the colour was the red of Gryffindor house._

' _This will save Lily?' Ginny asked._

' _Of course,' Rumplestiltskin said, doing the weird hand movement again._

' _I'm sorry, dad,' Harry said, 'I didn't want to do it.'_

' _I understand Harry,' James said, 'don't apologise.'_

' _I know but I'm sorry.' Harry said._

' _So, sorcerer,' Rumplestiltskin said, 'you're willing to give up your life for your grandchild?'_

' _Of course,' James said._

' _You know what that'll mean right?' Rumplestiltskin asked._

' _Of course.' James said. 'I trust that they'll defeat you Dark One.'_

' _Ha!' He giggled. 'A lot of strength James Charles Potter, or should I say, Sorcerer?'_

' _Bye Harry,' James said, looking at Harry, 'don't blame yourself. I saved my family.'_

 _James and Rumplestiltskin disappeared suddenly._

' _Dad!' Harry yelled._

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: Who expected James Potter to be the Sorcerer? I was going to go with either Albus Dumbledore or Severus Snape but that was too obvious. Now please, for the love of Goblet of Fire, leave reviews! Constructive reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Potters in Storybrooke

 **Author's Note: OMGOF! Thank you all for your favourites, follows, and reviews! In two days, I've had 317 reads (when I last checked), so I must be doing something right! Thank you again! :P**

 **To the guest, I'm sorry if I came across as that but I should have made in clearer in last chapter that it's the darkness from the dark one, only allows you to act on the things you want to do so for Rumple, he wanted to make Killian suffer for "taking" Milah away from him but because he was a coward, he didn't act on it but when he became the Dark One, he acted on it because he wasn't afraid as the dark one "blocked" to a certain degree light/right ways. Just because Mary-Margaret said Emma couldn't hurt people in the people in TOWN doesn't mean she won't try so she can get the dagger. Anyway, I appreciate your review, so thank you :) Also thank you to the other three reviewers! :)**

 **P.S sorry if I come across as rude for future references! :) People do tell me I have a strong opinion and sometimes not in the best ways! :)**

 **Again thank you everyone!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or Harry Potter! All rights belong to Adam and Eddy and J.K. Rowling respectively :)**_

***OUAT***

 **The Enchanted Forest- Many years ago** _ **(After Poor Unfortunate Souls- Past Hook and Ursula)**_

Captain Killian "Hook" Jones was not a man who liked to be left waiting, so when the people he was meeting were half an hour late, he was in a worse mood, and not only because of another sleepless night, as the slight guilt for betraying Ursula, crept upon him.

'Are you- are you Killian Jones?' A shy voice asked. Killian's blood ran high and he stood up quickly and glared at the dark red head and her brothers.

'You dare call me that mate?' Killian snarled, lifting his hook. The girl shrunk a little and the brother glared at him. The other brother looked at him curiously but there was anger in his eyes for threatening his sister. 'The last person who called me that had my hook through their stupid little hearts. Now, why were you late?'

'I'm sorry- Captain Hook,' the girl said, sadness and pity in her eyes.

'I don't need your pity girl,' Killian spat, 'now, what do you want?'

'Don't speak to my sister like that,' the brother said that glared at him. Killian glared at him as he took in his appearance. He had messy black hair, hazel eyes, and he looked in his early twenties. He had strange clothes even for the Enchanted Forest. Who wore robes anymore?

'Mate, not in the mood for teenage attitude,' Killian said, downing his glass of rum and signalling for another glass. 'NOW, tell me what you want! You've wasted half an hour of my life already because you were late, so get with it.'

'I'm Lily Luna Potter,' the girl said immediately, 'our father is Harry Potter-'

' _Lily Luna Potter_ ,' Killian said, suddenly, looking at her. 'I remember you.'

'What?' The boy who hadn't said anything, asked.

'Your name is Albus Severus isn't it?' Killian asked. 'Yours is James Sirius isn't it?'

'How do you know us?' James threatened, taking out a stick with fancy patterns on it.

'Threatening me with a stick won't motivate me boy,' Killian smirked, 'now, I know Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione from when you three were younger. Your parents had to get you,' Killian nodded to Lily, 'to a wizard, not sure who, to get you a potion. I had to take them on my ship. They paid me in a most unusual way. Funny gold coins but it was gold and as a pirate, who doesn't like gold?'

'Well, we,' Albus said, 'we need your help- Hook- Captain Hook.'

'Why?' Killian asked, a little curious.

'To get us back home.' James said simply. 'Our cousins Victoire, Hugo and Rose, her boyfriend Scorpius, and close family friend also our adoptive brother Teddy, they're booking us two rooms here at this- well tavern. We need to be home as soon as possible. This- well curse like thing is threatening our family and we- need to get back.'

'Where do you live?' Killian asked.

'Almost everywhere is in a land without magic,' Lily explained, 'but there is certain areas that are- well magical for a better word. We need to return.'

'Do you have a magic bean? Or a portal of some sort?' Killian asked, knowing the answer already.

'What?' James asked. 'No, what is that?'

'I can't get you anywhere without one, trust me, I know,' Killian muttered darkly, 'so find me when you get one. It might take you a while, so you might want- let's see, permanent lodgings. Magic beans haven't been seen for years.'

'Please!' Lily begged. 'Help us! I can't live in a land running solely on magic! I'll die! The cure I was given by the wizard, only lasted til I was eighteen. My birthday is in a month's time! I don't have time on my hands Hook! Please, help.'

'That's your curse, not mine,' Killian said, thinking of how helping Ursula had led to him losing his chance of defeating the dark one. 'Find a bean, then send me a message. Then I'll be more than happy to help.'

'You could help a dying girl you know more than saying get a magical bean!' Lily yelled. 'I don't usually beg, _Captain_ , but I am today. I NEED your help! I have a family, friends at home. Don't you have a family?'

'I did,' Killian said, standing up suddenly, 'until I lost them to magic. So find a bean, then talk. Simple as that, _Lily Luna Potter_. I can't give you more information because I don't know. Talk to sailors who trade in unusual objects. They might unknowingly have something.'

Killian left the trio but stopped at the door and turned to them.

'I'm harsh on you kids because false hope is worse than anything,' he said simply.

'I know Killian Jones,' Lily said sadly. Killian glared at her for saying his name but left, figuring a dying girl shouldn't have a one handed pirate to worry about because all was not well for the Potters.

***OUAT***

 **Storybrooke- Present Day**

Regina Mills put her head in her hands before looking at the welcome girl sitting there looking irritated.

'Can I help you today, _Madam Mayor_?' She asked sarcastically.

'Has anyone seen her? Either of them?' Regina asked.

'Only Whale visits her for check-ups, even though it's only been a week, since the alternate universe.' Michelle said.

'Miss Swan?' Regina asked.

'Only the usual but she's been complaining about voices in her head, ones telling her to block out the light.' Michelle said bored. This deeply worried Regina but she couldn't let it show.

'Are you positive?' Regina asked.

'Of course I am Madam Mayor,' Michelle said, rolling her eyes, 'now I have paper work to do.' She grabbed some paper and started to write on it. Regina rolled her eyes and walked down the hall, first to her sister's room Robin, Belle, Snow, Charming and Hook in tow.

'I'll talk to Zelena,' Robin said, 'with Regina, you can talk to Emma. We have to leave in fifteen minutes before Gold notices, okay?'

The four of them nodded and walked down the hallway, Hook and Charming talking and Regina took Robin's hand and Robin squeezed it.

Regina opened the door to her sister's room. Zelena was sitting on the bed, reading a book. Regina took a closer look at it and saw that it was some sort of romantic novel that Regina had never seen.

'Look who it is,' Zelena said, not looking up from her book, 'Robin Hood and the Evil Queen.'

Regina rolled her eyes and took a step closer to Zelena. Zelena sighed and put her book down.

'What Regina?' Zelena asked. 'These visits are stupid. Nothing important.'

'We- I wanted to know my sister to get to know-' Regina started but suddenly the ground shook violently and there was a massive bang.

'Go be a hero, Regina,' Zelena sneered. Regina sighed but she and Robin quickly left. They quickly went to Emma's room when they heard her laughing evilly. Then without warning, they heard people screaming from the main street.

'Hook!' Regina yelled, banging on the door. 'Snow! Charming! Belle! Get out now! There's another god damn crisis in this stupid town!'

'We were coming,' Hook said, rolling his eyes. Snow, Charming and Belle followed and Snow looked almost in tears. Regina waved her arms over Emma's door to keep it updated with magic and they quickly exchanged looks.

'What was she laughing about?' Regina asked quickly.

'About the new crisis,' Hook said sadly, looking at Emma's room in longing, 'but really it could be anything. She was- normal as could be when we went in there then just before the ground started to shake, she started to laugh evilly.'

'But now we need to know what's happened.' Belle interrupted. Regina nodded and lifted her hands and they were all transported to the main street.

'At least warn us before you use your bloody magic, Regina,' Hook said, gaining his balance.

'Shut up Hook.' Regina said, rolling her eyes.

'Hook?!' An unfamiliar voice asked. Hook looked up suddenly, sadness and recognition in his eyes.

' _James!_ ' The voice yelled. ' _James! Hugo! Scorpius! Teddy!_ _Bring Lily over here!_ '

'Lily,' Hook whispered, sounding incredibly sad and guilty.

Regina raised an eyebrow at him but he ignored all of their questions, running towards Gold's Shop, where the voice came from.

***OUAT***

Killian ran, ignoring Regina, Robin, David, Mary-Margaret and Belle, towards Albus and his family were situated. He knew it was them when he saw red heads and messy black heads with an aqua blue head and white-blonde hair.

'Hook!' Albus said in relief.

'Albus, what the bloody hell is happening?' Killian asked.

'I don't know!' Albus said. 'We just got a bean from this guy- I don't know his name, and we threw it in because we didn't have time to find you, and we jumped in and we were transported here. It's the day before Lily's birthday.'

'She's not safe here in this town,' Killian said, 'it's full of magical stuff.'

'What's happened?' Robin asked.

'Who are you?' Regina asked as James, Teddy, Hugo, Scorpius, Rose, Victoire and Lily came out. Expect she was barely walking, being held up by James and Teddy, Scorpius and Hugo walking behind, lest she fall.

'Hook,' James said in relief.

'Teddy, fill me in on the details on the way to my ship.' Killian said admittedly. 'Charming, Robin, Snow, Regina, Belle take the others and bring them within about fifteen.'

'Hook,' Albus said, 'as much as I do surprisingly trust you despite our first meeting, I'd feel more comfortable with Scorpius or myself or James going _with_ Teddy.'

'No all go with,' Killian said, 'should have thought of that myself. Do you want me to take Lily?'

'Yes please,' James said in relief. Killian reached in to grab her but stopped and took off his hook.

'You can twist it off?' David said in surprise.

'Not every waking moment I have is spent with my hook, _mate,_ ' Killian said, rolling his eyes. He handed David his hook and he took it without a word. Killian noticed the expressions on Mary-Margaret, Belle and Regina's faces when they looked surprised. David and Robin didn't even question him and they looked like proud brothers.

Killian gently took Lily from James's arms and sat her properly as possible in his arms.

'Hook?' Lily asked softly as Killian started to walk quickly to his ship, the Jolly Rodger.

'Lily,' Killian said, and he knew Robin, Regina, Mary-Margaret, David and Belle were listening, 'Lily you remember me?'

'Of course,' Lily smiled softly, 'you wanted to help us but your past stopped you from connecting with us.'

'Yeah,' Killian said, 'now, I have to help you get back home. Where is home for you guys?'

'England,' Lily said, 'but our parents would be dead because we travelled almost three hundred years into the past.'

'No Lily,' Killian said, 'in my time, I figured out a lot of things about your family. One of them is that they, meaning the Malfoy's, Potter's and Weasley's, their generation and yours, they can't die alone, by themselves _after the_ battle of Hogwarts. You told me that. Remember?'

'They're alive?' Lily said, coughing loudly.

'Yeah, they are,' Killian said, 'and I'm going to have to be the one who takes you _back_ home to England.'

'Why?' Regina asked sharply.

'Because their father is the new Sorcerer after James Potter, their grandfather, was killed by Rumplestiltskin.' Killian said.

'How do you know this?' Regina demanded, walking in front of him.

'We told him.' Albus said. 'We trusted even when he was an ass.'

'Just use magic to take them home.' Robin said. 'That would save you a trip.'

'Their father is the Sorcerer.' Killian said. 'He's owes me something. I can get him to save Emma.'

'Who is Emma?' James asked.

'Well- my- ah,' Killian said.

'His girlfriend.' Regina provided. James smirked when suddenly there was a huge crack of thunder and lightning hit the ground, thirty metres before them.

' _Emma,'_ Killian said, 'she's causing this. She doesn't want people to leave.'

 **Author's Note: Thanks again to the reviewers of the first chapters and the people who liked and followed my story! Thanks so much! Please review! CONSTRUCTIVE reviews are** _ **always**_ **appreciated! How was past Hook? And present Hook?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Little Sprinkle of Us

 **Author's Note: Thank you to my new followers and favourites! Not sure if I'm allowed to respond to reviews but I'm gonna say thanks to FlightoftheStorm777, Guest, and witches always return! Always appreciated! Please, enjoy this chapter, follow, favourite, and leave constructive reviews for that is what makes my day when I finish school or I get home from work!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or Harry Potter! All rights belong to Adam and Eddy and J.K. Rowling respectively :)**_

 _ **So there is no confusion:**_

 _Good/ Light Emma will be written in Italics._

 **Bad/ Darkness/ Dark One Emma will be written in bold.**

***OUAT***

 **Storybrooke- Present Day**

Emma Swan was not a patient woman. Killian, her parents, Regina, Robin, Belle and Henry were meant to be here by now by the time on the clock. She was sad. Had they really forgotten her already? Were they moving on without her? Her parents could. They had her baby brother, who was innocent, unchanged, who was without magic. _Normal_.

Henry had Regina, his real mother, the one who raised him since she _gave him up_. Regina and Robin, they were his real parents, even if Robin and Regina weren't together his whole life. Then Belle, well Belle was just a friend, a friend that Emma was completely sure that could be replaced with someone less _broken_ or less judgemental.

Then there was Killian. Killian Jones, the one she loved. This love was different from Neal or Walsh or what could have been with Graham. Something felt more- magical. They had shared so many more experiences, had a different love story. Did he love her? Was it all for show? She did love him, more than anything but would Killian Jones, a man who spent _three hundred years_ fighting for his first love _want_ with Emma? An orphan, who had trust issues, hardly ever loved, and had to _save_ everyone because of her parents.

' _No!'_ Emma thought. _'They love you Emma! All of them. Your parents wanted you to have your best chance, Henry forgives you for everything, Regina and Robin love you like a sister, your Belle's best friend and your Killian's true love even if no curse has proven it yet!'_

' **Is that really true Emma?'** The dark one asked. **'If what they say is true, where are they? Did they abandon, the poor unwanted orphaned girl who has trust issues again?'**

'Happiness can be found in the darkest of places, if one remembers to turn on the light.'Emma yelled in her head. The darkness wouldn't win.

'Emma!' A worried voice said. It sounded like- no it couldn't be. Emma looked up, feeling the light win over. 'Emma!'

'What?' Emma called out, equally worried.

'Hello,' the other one greeted with a smirk. Emma glared at him.

'You,' Emma snarled.

'Me,' they agreed.

'LEAVE!' Emma yelled. 'I WILL KILL YOU!'

'Will you really?' They were leaning against the door.

'No- yes- no!' Emma screamed. 'Leave!'

'No,' they smirked.

'So help me Gold if you don't leave with your little _dragons_ now, I will find a way to hurt you.' Emma threatened. 'And this isn't even the Dark One talking.'

'Or is it?' Emma smirked darkly. Emma bent over in pain, trying to repeat the quote that has kept her on her path for more years than she'd like to admit.

Suddenly Gold fell to the ground and Maleficent and Lily vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. Emma looked up with tears in her eyes at her parents, Henry, Belle, Regina, Robin and _Killian_. There was a group of kids behind them looking concerned. A girl with bright red hair was being held up by a man Emma suspected was her brother.

'Emma,' Killian said, quickly running into the room, 'are you okay?'

'No,' Emma whispered, avoiding his gaze.

'What's wrong Emma? Please tell me. Don't push me away,' Killian said, holding her hand. She smirked at him and pulled her hand away, the darkness taking over.

'That my _boyfriend_ is a bloody thirsty pirate, out for revenge against the previous dark one,' Emma smirked. Killian's face dropped and Emma's smirked widen.

'What's wrong _pirate_?' Emma asked, raising her eyebrow sarcastically. 'Can't handle the truth?'

'What the hell just happened?' The boy asked who was holding the red headed girl. 'Isn't this your girlfriend?'

'Who,' Emma asked, moving forward, a wicked grin on her face, 'are you?'

'Emma,' Killian said, looking at her.

'Worried for the safety of these children, Killian?' Emma mocked.

'This isn't you Emma,' Killian said.

'Killian you need to understand something,' Emma said, closing the gap between them. 'I. Don't. Love. You.'

'What a cow,' one of the voices from the group of strangers said. Emma laughed evilly and smirked widely.

'Show yourselves.' Emma smirked.

'Emma!' Killian warned.

'Killian Jones- Hook,' Emma sneered, 'I want you to show your true loyalties. These _kids_ or me.'

'Emma please.' Killian said. 'Please don't make me chose.'

'Why?' Emma smirked.

'I- they're-' Killian stuttered.

'Why don't you tell them the truth?' Emma jeered.

'What Killian?' The eldest looking asked. Why did he have blue hair? 'Tell us what she means!'

Killian looked at Emma whose eyes were turning redder as he stalled.

'How do you know?' Killian asked.

'I know when you're lying Hook,' Emma laughed, 'you're an open book!'

'Tell us now, Jones!' Regina said, her eyes ablaze. 'Or I'll make what Emma is thinking to do look like child's play. Enough lies!'

'My brother, Liam,' Killian said, shutting his eyes, 'and I- are- well my- we had a sister.'

'Who?' Henry asked curiously. 'It's not in my book.'

'Because I didn't know until the Apprentice told me after my brother died.' Killian said closing his eyes. 'My sister is- Hermione Granger.'

'Our mother?' Another red head asked.

***OUAT***

 **The Enchanted Forest- Many Years Ago**

Killian Jones looked at the woman standing in front of him than looked at his brother.

'Who are you?' Liam asked, taking his sword out. Killian shook his head and followed his brother. 'Why do you look like us?'

'Hermione,' the red head next to her said, 'go about this carefully.'

'Ron,' Hermione said, smiling softly at him, 'don't worry.'

'Answer our question girl.' Killian said.

'I'm Hermione Granger,' Hermione said calmly, 'and I'm your sister.'

Killian looked at Liam who dropped his sword in surprise but Killian wasn't buying it.

'That, my friend, isn't possible,' Killian said, 'our mother was a maid for the Lord of our town, our father was a thief, who abandoned us one night.'

'That's not true,' Hermione insisted, 'for three years for your lives, you did live with our biological parents. They died when we were younger. You guys went with some old friends and I went with- well- our mother's sister and her husband. They're muggles.'

'Muggles?' Killian said. 'Why did Liam and I get sent with _old friends_ and you got sent with _our_ aunt?'

'I don't know.' Hermione said sadly.

'How did you find us?' Killian asked.

'Magic,' Hermione said simply.

'I don't believe y-' Killian started but Liam had finally started to talk again.

'Killian!' Liam said, glaring at him. 'A word please.'

Killian sighed and followed him to the other side of the ship.

'You don't _believe_ her do you?' Killian asked.

'I do,' Liam said, 'look at us, we're brothers, and we look like twins. Not identical twins of course but twins. Hermione, she- well her hair, her facial features. Something about her seems- comforting. I trust her and so should you.'

'Brother,' Killian sighed, 'we can't know for sure.'

'We can,' Liam smiled, 'with this,'

Liam lifted a vial full of gold- like liquid.

'A man- old sort of fella, gave it to me.' Liam said. 'Told me it would show family. I tried it for myself to see if it would led me to you. And it did. I'll try this.'

Before Killian could protest, Liam drank the potion.

'Look brother,' Liam smiled widely, 'Hermione is _our_ sister. A sister we've always wanted, Killian!'

'Is it really true?' Killian asked, with a smile on his face.

'Of course, brother,' Liam said, grinning, 'now, we must tell her we believe her and that we must make our way to a new land for our king!'

 *****OUAT*****

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it's taken me forever to write this chapter but I've been really busy with my Modern History, Chemistry, Physics assignments and I've had to work a lot as well. Also weekends for my phone are unlimited data so I decided to finish off watching A Very Potter Musical and watched A Very Potter Sequel and A Very Potter Senior Year. So my weekend was working five hours during the day and watching AVPM, AVPS and AVPSY and funny Starkid videos!**

 **Also leave review and follow and favourite! This chapter was hard to write also because I wanted to leave myself enough options to branch out and the way I kept writing this chapter it wasn't happening! I don't really like this chapter and I'm sorry it's short!**

 **Until next time my follow OUAT and HP fan peoples.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Family**

 **Author's Note: Thank you, FlightoftheStorm777 for your review! I'm glad you, or other readers didn't see another of my plot twists! So, I wasn't a big fan of last chapter but this chapter I am! Now I was going to write this last night (its Thursday when I started writing this in Australia) but it was State of Origin! I love it, its rugby league at its best, especially between Queenslander (My team) and New South Wales (I don't like them). Queensland won so I was happy :)**

 **Besides that please leave constructive reviews and favourite and follow! :)**

 **Warning: Chapter is full of angst and the Harry Potter side goes slightly off canon but only slightly.**

 **Also, this changes POV a lot so this entire chapter is set in Storybrooke!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or Harry Potter! All rights belong to Adam and Eddy and J.K. Rowling respectively :)**_

***OUAT***

 **Storybrooke- Present Day**

Rose Weasley looked at her boyfriend Scorpius and sighed. What she wouldn't give to be that carefree child, to not have to worry if someone was going to kill her or Scorpius or her family because her mother and father were the heroes of the wizarding world, which Harry was the Chosen One or her family was the famous Weasley's that went against old Wizarding traditions.

These last few days had left her emotionally drained. Her cousin was dying because of an old wizard called Rumplestiltskin who was apparently in this town called Storybrooke. A witch, a woman called Regina was able to prolong Lily's curse for another year, by doing a spell with the help of a Princess called Belle. They had been in Storybrooke for over a week now and everyone seemed to be focusing on a way to save the girl called Emma Swan but Rose wanted to go home. To hug her parents and never leave.

How she wished that life could be simpler. To have those simple memories of being a child and being silly with her brother and cousins and her parents and her uncles and aunts. Now she had to worry about the next villain, if her cousin was going to die, if she'd ever be able to leave Storybrooke and if she'd ever see her parents again.

'Sickle for your thoughts?' Scorpius asked softly.

Rose merely sighed and looked at the parchment in her hand.

 _Come at noon where I met my sister. Bring no one else._

 _Killian._

Rose was very unsure of this meeting. It had only arrived to her this morning, and she wasn't entirely sure if this was Killian. Something seemed off. He and his friends David and Robin always said to never go anywhere in Storybrooke alone, so why would he suddenly change thoughts? Should she ever go? Should she take Scorpius?

'No- I'm okay,' Rose smiled, half-heartedly.

'You're lying,' Scorpius said, leaning up against the railing of the sidewalk along the ocean.

'Scorpius-' Rose said, rolling her eyes.

'Rose, you forget that I've known you since our first year.' Scorpius said, the wind whipping his white- blond hair.

'It's- I just miss mum and dad,' Rose said, deciding then to only tell Scorpius half of the truth.

'We all miss our parents, Rose,' Scorpius said, hugging her. Rose put her arms around Scorpius and put her head on his shoulder.

'But we have to face things that we shouldn't have to be.' Rose whispered.

'I know,' Scorpius said, 'but soon, we'll be back home in England and we can go back to normal.'

'I think I'm gonna take a walk. Clear my mind.' Rose said, five minutes later.

'Okay,' Scorpius said, kissing her softly. Rose smiled and took a step back.

'I'll see you later.' Rose said.

'Okay,' Scorpius said. Rose took her wand from her pocket and put in her jumper sleeve for easy access. Rose left Scorpius and kept walking.

'Hey Rose!' Scorpius yelled out. Rose turned around and saw Scorpius looking hesitant.

'Yeah?' Rose asked.

'I- I love you.' Scorpius said, his smile shining bright.

'I love you too.' Rose said, grinning like an idiot.

***OUAT***

 **Storybrooke- Present Day**

'Love is sicking.' She said, rolling her eyes, as she watched the couple yell out that they loved each other.

'Depends on who you talk too,' he replied. She rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows.

'Shut up,' she replied. She looked intently at the couple as they ran back into each other's arms to have a kiss and talk about their disgusting first "I love you". She turned to her companion and nodded. He took the form of the person she needed and she smirked.

'Oh, Rumplestiltskin,' she laughed, 'you do suit the pirate outfit.'

'I must agree with Bellatrix,' Maleficent said and Lily gaged.

'What are you talking about, love?' Rumplestiltskin asked. 'It's Killian Jones. And you four will regret it.'

'Will we Rumplestiltskin?' Blackbeard asked, smirking. 'Don't worry, we'll swap when she starts to grow weary of you.'

***OUAT***

 **Storybrooke- Present Day**

Rose was grinning her head off as she walked towards the Jolly Rodger. She saw her uncle standing on the deck, looking out towards the ocean. Rose hesitated and took her wand out. Perhaps she should just contact Teddy and Scorpius and ask them to meet her. Her mother always told her to trust her gut instinct, and the Storybrooke citizens always harped on it to the new visitors.

'Rose!' Killian called out, turning around. Rose's mood dropped again and she looked at her wand. She should just Patronus Teddy and her family.

'Rose, come aboard!' Killian called out happily. Rose took a deep breath and waved up at him.

'Hey, Killian!' Rose said, walking aboard the Jolly Rodger. She tightened her grip on her wand as she sensed dark magic growing near her.

'What's wrong, love?' Killian asked.

'Ah- I just feel dark magic, but I guess it's just Storybrooke. I felt it a lot around here.' Rose laughed.

'Really?' Killian said, looking fearful.

'You aren't Killian Jones, are you?' Rose said harshly, taking a step forward.

'Why would you say that dearies?' Killian asked, smirking.

'Killian always says to come in a pair in Storybrooke.' Rose said, raising her wand.

'Shit.' The Killian imposter said.

'I knew it!' Rose said angrily. She held her wand out and took a step closer. 'Now, tell me, who are you, where did you come from, and why the bloody hell do you want with me?'

'The name is-' he started, waving his hand but he didn't finish his sentence when she punched him in the face.

'Of course it's you,' Rose said, grabbing his wand.

'Surprised to see me Weasley?' He sneered.

'Haven't decided yet, Blackbeard.' Rose said. 'So, who is the unlucky person who is facing your wrath today?'

'You.' Blackbeard smirked. 'And I will kill you.'

'I'd like to see you try and kill me, Blackbeard.' Rose said. 'But first, why don't you tell me why you want to kill me?'

'Your mother and "Uncle" Killian have done wrong by me. And Liam I guess.' Blackbeard said.

'How?' Rose asked, curiously.

'Let's just say- personal issues.' Blackbeard said, inching closer. He quickly grabbed her wand and after a minute, was able to rip it from her grip. He snapped it in half and threw it into the water. Rose looked on as it splashed in the water.

'That, my friend was the wrong thing to do.' Rose said darkly. She punched him in the face but he grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm and pinned it to her back.

'I don't think it was.' Blackbeard said. 'Now, you will listen to me. I'm going to kill you, Weasley. It's going to leave a message for your parents, especially your mudblood mother.'

'What's the message?' Rose asked.

'That no one can stop Bellatrix Lestrange of course.' Blackbeard smirked. Rose's blood fell and she saw a woman with crazy messy black hair and a full on black outfit. Rose took a step backwards as she took in the fact that Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who her grandmother killed. The person who tortured her mother because she was a muggleborn.

'If it isn't the spawn of a blood traitor and a mudblood.' Bellatrix smirked. Rose opened her mouth to yell out but she had no voice.

'Also, I took your voice,' Blackbeard smirked. Rose struggled against Blackbeard but he only laughed and twisted her around and threw her to the ground. Rose quickly turned to her side as Bellatrix tried to throw a knife at her arm.

Rose quickly got up and took the nearest thing to her. A piece of metal. She knew it was sharp and she was going to save it. To use her skills in self-defence that her mother and her Aunt Ginny had taught the Weasley generation.

'You remind me of your mother,' Bellatrix taunted, 'she wanted to invade death, but it only made it worse for herself. You've seen the words haven't you?'

Rose knew the words written on her mother's skin. _Mudblood_. Rose only ever saw the words once when the sleeve on her mother's shirt crept up when she was cleaning. Rose never asked her what it meant but she immediately knew that the books about the war had left things out, whether on purpose or not, she'd probably find out.

'I want you to have your voice back,' Bellatrix said, waving her wand. Rose gasped as she felt her voice return.

'FIRE!' Rose screamed at the top of her lungs. 'FIRE ON THE JOLLY RODGER!'

'You little-' Bellatrix snarled. 'Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! CRUCIO!'

Rose drop to the floor in pain. It felt as if a thousand different knives on fire were stabbing her, scratching her. She could not stop the scream that made Bellatrix and Blackbeard take a step back. Her eyesight started to go black but it became clearer after a minute or two.

'Get up!' Bellatrix snarled. Rose unsteadily got to her feet and held on to the side of the ship.

'If you can win this sword fight,' Blackbeard smirked, taking his sword out, 'I'll let you live. If you don't- well you'd be dead.' Blackbeard threw a sword at Rose. She just caught it. She had a sword and the piece of metal.

'How- how do I fight with a sword?' Rose asked. Blackbeard and Bellatrix laughed.

'You'll learn.' Blackbeard said, striking her sword. She jumped back at the sound but held the sword tighter as Blackbeard attacked and she defended.

***OUAT***

Killian watched as one of the dwarves, Grumpy or Leroy as he was better known in this land, ran towards them. He grew worried as the look on Leroy's face became clearer. Panic. Why was it that that dwarf always brought bad news?

'Hook!' Leroy said. 'I was walking by the docks when someone- a girl- yelled that there was a fire on your ship but then I heard screaming-'

'Rose,' Scorpius said horrified. Killian looked at him. 'Killian, that's Rose.'

'Regina-' Killian started but didn't continue as Regina put her hands up and the entire group was transferred to the Jolly Rodger.

'Rose!' Scorpius yelled when they saw the situation. Blackbeard and some crazy looking chic were sword fighting with Rose who was on the defence. Killian quickly ran at Blackbeard and tackled him to the ground.

'What the-?' Blackbeard yelled.

***OUAT***

Teddy Lupin was a kind person. He only got angry when someone insulted his family. But now- he was beyond angry. Standing there, was the person who killed his mother, which then led to his father's death. Bellatrix Lestrange.

'You!' Teddy growled. Bellatrix turned around with a smirk plastered on her face.

'Oh it's my great nephew Teddy Lupin!' Bellatrix laughed. 'How's mum and dad? Oh that's right- _they're dead_.'

'So will you.' Teddy snarled.

'Teddy, no!' Victoire said.

'She killed my mother!' Teddy yelled at her. 'She's the reason I'm an orphan! She deserves to die!'

'Of course she does,' Victoire said softly, 'but not at your hand. Your parents wouldn't want you to become murderers, Teddy!'

'I don't what my parents would want because they are dead, Victoire!' Teddy yelled. 'Its people like her that made sure you wouldn't know Fred.'

'Move!' James yelled. Teddy was pushed into Victoire as they hit the side of the ship.

***OUAT***

Rose looked up when she saw Killian tackling Blackbeard. She dropped the sword and the piece of metal.

'Scorpius,' Rose whispered as he ran over to her with Hugo, 'Hugo.'

'Are you okay?' Hugo asked. 'I mean- physically.'

'No,' Rose said, hugging her brother, 'no, but that doesn't matter. We should leave. We don't know why Lestrange is alive but we need to find out. I won't rest till we do.'

'Move!' James yelled, pushing Teddy into Victoire so that they were rammed into the side of the ship whilst barely missing Bellatrix's killing curse himself. Rose pried herself from her brother's arms and ran over to the other half of the group. Regina had grabbed Bellatrix by surprised and snapped her wand. She sent her in a puff of smoke and Blackbeard's body tossed overboard.

'What is that?' Albus asked.

'Mum,' Rose said. It was her Patronus. An otter. Closely following it was a Jack Russel Terrier, her father.

' _Rose and Hugo, you can't come home,'_ the otter spoke in her mother's voice, _'the Death Eaters are back… we love you all… we will see you soon.'_

' _All of you, stay undercover. Your godfather is finding a way to get there with us. We love you all…'_ The Jack Russel Terrier spoke in her father's voice.

Rose smiled at her parents' voice.

'I love you too, mum and dad,' Rose whispered.

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I feel terrible! I've just come from camp, from in the City (amazing school camp) and I've had work and assignments! I also sliced my fingers so I can barely hold anything in my hand let alone write fast but I've felt terrible! Ah! I just feel terrible! Next chapter will make up for the wait! Do you guys want fluff or angst? More of the Once Upon a Time characters or Harry Potter characters? More about Emma next chapter? Anyone want this huge plot twist that could change the way that everyone sees someone or something? Please tell me in a constructive review! I need some ideas! :)**

 **Very sorry for the long wait! :)**

 **Also, I've been feeling Harry Potter feels so I'm going to start a Harry Potter one-shot story and I'm going to keep continuing my Once Upon a Time one-shot story, I Love You One Shots. Don't fret! This story will continue! I've just had these… feels :) Thanks so much! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Not So Swan Story

 **Author's Note: You must think I've left this story or something since I haven't update in a while! I feel horrible but be patient as this chapter makes up for it! I've read the reviews and this will be mainly Captain Swan feels with Outlaw Queen, Dad! Charming feels and Zelena feels as well, but I'm sure you got the Emma part right? Please read, review, favourite and follow! :) I hope you guys like sadness! :) (That's an evil smirk ha-ha)**

 **I have a new story called Hogwarts Dark Enigmas and it's awesome and you should totally look at it as well as my Once Upon a Time One Shot Story and offer me some ideas! Please? Thanks :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Once Upon a Time would you really think that I'd be thinking of going as Regina to an American themed party? If I owned Harry Potter, would I be having a British themed eighteenth party (in three and a half years) and would be going as J.K. Rowling, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Luna or Ron? All rights to the amazing Adam and Eddie for OUAT and J.K Rowling for Harry Potter.**_

***OUAT***

 **Storybrooke- Present Day**

Killian Jones looked down at the sleeves on his jacket before glancing at Robin, who had become like a brother to Killian in the last month. It felt nice to have someone care about him like a brother. It had been so long since he had that feeling and it made him feel good.

'What do I do?' Killian asked.

'Don't go in,' Robin warned, 'she can't help us. She'll want something in return.'

'If she can help, I'm willing to do anything.' Killian said.

'She'll want to get out of this- well hospital Killian,' David said, 'we still can't trust her,'

'Of course we can,' Regina scoffed. The three men looked at her and Regina rolled her eyes. Regina was the last person that would agree to the plan.

'Why?' Killian asked.

'She has a kid on the way,' Regina said softly, 'people do crazy things for their kids. Like change. I know this quite personally and I somewhat trust her.'

'Trust her?' Robin asked. 'Have you gone bloody mad?'

'I personally think she has.' Killian offered. Regina and Robin glared at him and he took a step back towards David.

'Let's just do it,' David said, five minutes later, 'if she doesn't want to do it, fine, but we can't know yet.'

Robin sighed and glared at them both before knocking on the door. They heard someone standing up and they took a step back. Zelena was standing there, in her hospital gown, her red hair perfect as ever. Killian couldn't help but glance at her stomach, which was growing bigger as the baby inside of her grew.

'Yes?' Zelena asked, stepping in the room so they could walk in. Killian, David and Robin, went to the wall and leaned against it and Killian felt slightly nervous, trusting the Wicked Witch of the West. Regina rolled her eyes at the boys and stood at the door.

'We have a- well a deal,' Regina said, smoothing her skirt down.

'What is it?' Zelena asked hopefully.

'We need help, trying to find Harry Potter, the Sorcerer, to help Emma.' Regina said.

'Harry Potter?' Zelena asked.

'You know him?' Killian asked, walking up to Regina.

'Who doesn't?' Zelena scoffed. 'He was- well a type of friend before I became the Wicked Witch. Helped me with keeping my magic safe. He did it because I had a tough childhood and he understood that. Abusive guardians and all.'

'Can you reach him?' David asked.

'Sure but I can't.' Zelena said. 'Trust me, I tried while I was here in Storybrooke the first time. I wanted to change but there was a- there was dark magic surrounding the area he lived in and I retreated, not wanting to face more darkness.'

'The darkness around him has left,' Regina said, 'we need you to contact him,'

'I need a magic mirror,' Zelena said. Regina nodded and waved her hand. A mirror was in her hand and Killian knew that, that was the mirror that Sidney was kept in.

'There is no barriers preventing you to do magic, but I trust you not to leave,' Regina said. Zelena just rolled her eyes and put the mirror on the bed.

'Harry Potter!' Zelena said. Regina stood next to her but the mirror didn't change.

'Why isn't it working?' Robin asked.

'I'm not sure,' Zelena said but Regina nodded.

'She's pregnant,' Regina said.

'Thanks for stating the obvious, Regina,' Killian said, 'but can we get facts that we don't know already?' Regina glared at him but shook her head.

'Hand,' Regina said, 'the reason why it isn't working is because the baby's magic is interfering with the mirror. I think I can help control the magic.'

'How?' Robin asked.

Regina held her hand for Zelena to hold but she looked at the hand blankly.

'I have to hold your hand?' Zelena said.

'Zelena, just do it, thanks,' Killian said. Zelena glared at him and she took Regina's hand gingerly. She waved her hand and a minute later a voice answered.

'Hello? Is that you Zelena?' the voice asked.

'Yes it is Harry.' Zelena said. 'And I need your help.'

'Why?' Harry asked kindly.

'My- well companion, Regina, can explain better,' Zelena said, gesturing to Regina.

'Regina Mills?' Harry asked.

'You know why then?' Regina asked.

'Emma Swan, correct?' Harry asked.

'Yes,' Killian said, walking up to the mirror.

'I can't help,' Harry said, 'I can't leave Britain. The Death Eaters- they have a force field around the whole country. I'm trying to take it down, but it's proving difficult. They have magic that can't be used and it's proving difficult to take down without killing people or myself.'

'Harry, your kids are here.' David said. 'Surely, you can help? My daughter, that I barely know, is fighting this darkness, and I desperately need your help. I'll pay the price for whatever magic you need to use. I just want to know my daughter. I want my son to know his sister, not the dark one that she is now.'

'I have to go,' Harry said suddenly, 'Death Eaters are coming, but I'll contact my kids by Patronus with new news. Remember, be careful. Emma loves you but Dark One Emma doesn't understand love, she thinks she does. It's part of the curse.'

Harry Potter vanished and Killian clenched his jaw and looked up at the ceiling. Emma would have to keep fighting the darkness. She didn't understand love as the Dark One, which was different from Rumplestiltskin's curse. He wanted more definitive answers but because of the troubles Harry Potter was having in his home country, they couldn't help Emma. His true love.

'Your end of the deal is that you get to leave this hell hole,' Regina said.

'I have nowhere to live,' Zelena said, 'no way to support myself.'

'I'm giving you money so you can live comfortably until the child is one year old,' Regina said.

'Why?' Zelena asked. Regina sighed and looked at Robin.

'People deserve second chances, Zelena,' Robin muttered, 'so use it wisely.'

'Thank you Regina,' Zelena said, smiling slightly. Regina just nodded.

'You leave in one week.' Regina said. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

The four of them left and Killian looked down at Emma's room. He needed to see her again.

'Tell her that I love her,' David said, 'and tell her I'll see her later tonight. I have to look after Henry for a while. Bonding time.'

'Will do,' Killian said. He walked down to her room and opened the door.

'Killian,' Emma whispered, looking up from her bed. Her face was pale white, her hair, messily done up on her head, and her eyes, her green eyes, looked tired.

'Emma,' Killian said, 'I have a message from your father.'

'That _Prince Charming?_ ' Emma sneered, her eyes going red, like it always did when the Darkness took over her.

'Your father says that he loves you and that he couldn't come now but he couldn't come now as he had to spend some time with your lad.' Killian said. Her eyes filled with tears and changed back to their normal colour.

'I love him too,' Emma whispered, 'but every time I see him, I see myself as a baby and him putting me in a wardrobe. To this god damn world. A world that tore me down but I had to build walls so I could survive. The darkness- it's installs this into my brain.'

'Well, I- we can help now,' Killian said, 'we contacted the Sorcerer. He can't help at the current moment but when he helps his people, he will help you. Emma, we can be together. In that seaside cottage, with all those little children and Henry. To live _our_ happily ever after.'

'How did you contact him?' Emma asked, smiling fondly at him.

'Zelena helped us-' Killian said and Emma stood up angrily. Her eyes went red and her palms were clenched.

' _SHE HELPED YOU_!? That women who killed my son's father and laughed? That women who killed you? Who stole my baby brother? She helped you? She's the god damn wicked witch, HOOK!' Emma yelled, glaring at him.

'She's changed Emma,' Killian said, standing up, 'having this kid is changing her. You gave Regina a chance, why not Zelena?'

'LEAVE!' Emma yelled. 'I didn't give Regina a chance, Henry did. My parents did. They're heroes! That's what they do! They put their kid through a wardrobe because they are good guys!'

'They wanted you to live,' Killian said.

'Leave Hook!' Emma screamed. Killian looked at her hands and saw black smoke surrounding them. The darkness was showing.

'I love you Emma Swan,' Killian said, 'and I will help you, no matter the consequences.' He left as Emma yelled swear words at him and closed the door.

He looked back and saw her sitting on the bed, crying. He wanted to enter but she was suddenly yelling again. The darkness was beginning to win again.

***OUAT***

Zelena looked at the man entering her room. She found it curious that he was in here. He only ever visited for back up with Robin and sometimes accompanied by David or Mary-Margaret. Killian Jones looked defeated. Zelena would have once find this hilarious but she found herself feeling a little sorry for the man in front of her.

'How did you fight the darkness?' Killian asked.

'Told myself that it wasn't the child's fault that they were here.' Zelena said.

'I mean before.' Killian said impatiently.

'I looked at myself in a mirror and suddenly I saw myself properly.' Zelena said. 'Wicked.'

'Excellent.' Killian said. 'Thanks Zelena.'

'Hook- Killian,' Zelena said before Killian exited.

'Yes?' Killian asked, looking at her curiously.

'How do you do it?'

'Do what?' Killian asked and Zelena rolled her eyes.

'Stay good,' she muttered.

'I look at the reasons as too why I have to stay good,' Killian said, 'and I write them down.'

'Thanks,' Zelena said. Killian merely nodded and left. Zelena picked up the paper and pen and wrote a sentence down.

 _I have a reason to be good: this child and to find someone, despite my past, I can move forward._

Zelena smiled and thought that she was improving. This child would know two mothers, something Zelena never had a chance too, because Regina was more of a mother to her child than Zelena was to the child. Perhaps it was a good thing. Regina would keep the child on a good path when Zelena couldn't, because Regina already had a son and she would have the help of a good father, not an abusive father like her, because Robin was a good man, but not someone Zelena needed. She needed someone like her. Someone special.

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: This is a good chapter. I like this reformed Zelena. Was this a chapter you were looking for? Captain Swan sad feels, Dad! Charming, Outlaw Queen and Zelena and Emma was here. Sorry I didn't include much of the Harry Potter side but I needed to do that to get a balance.**

 **Please leave a constructive review, favourite and follow! :) Sorry about the long wait between chapters!**

 **Spoilers! Read at your own risk!**

 **OUAT: CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT SEAN MAGUIRE AND REBECA MADER ARE NOW REGULARS? I'M SO HAPPY! I LOVE THIS ACTORS SO MUCH! THIS MUST MEAN MORE ZELENA, MY FAVOURITE VILLAIN ON THE SHOW, IN TIE WITH THE QUEENS OF DARKNESS AND INGRID!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: New Ways

 **Author's Note: I have been terrible towards this story! I've gotten so slack because of my other story, Hogwarts Dark Enigmas! I'm terribly sorry and this story will keep getting updated but I'm going on a cruise then I have semi-formal and assignments and work so again, expect long delays! Sorry!**

 **This is more of a Once centred chapter!**

 **Also I hope you know who's coming to OUAT in the form of a bow and arrow (a person with those weapons) because otherwise you will! Sorry if I spoiled it! I truly am!**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Once Upon a Time, Emma would have said I loved you to Killian WAY earlier! If I owned Harry Potter, would you think that I'd have let Dobby die? I own neither but I know who does! Adam and Edward for OUAT and J.K Rowling for HP.**_

***OUAT***

You'd think that logic would be the last thing to run through Regina Mills mind, but apparently, it was the first as she showed Zelena around her new house, which Jefferson had let her move into. Zelena was developing a small baby bump, more evidence of the child Regina could never have with her true love.

'Why?' Zelena asked. She was staring around the house.

'It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large backyard and you live across from me.' Regina said, ignoring her sisters' comment. She handed the keys over to Zelena and picked up her phone as it rang.

'Hello?'

' _Regina, its Snow,'_

'Yes Snow?'

' _It's Emma. She's not here. She's left. I don't know how but I think she's gonna go after the Weasley's.'_

'What!?'Regina looked around, suddenly filled with worry. Emma was going to go after _her_. She knew it and what would be a better way than to get back through Robin?

' _I don't know, Regina! Killian just told us. Someone in the town is helping her darkness.'_

'Gold,' Regina spat.

' _It wasn't. Belle and David were with him. Killian and I had gone with Henry to see her and we heard cackling and she had left.'_

'Who is it?'

' _We're not sure.'_

'Okay, I'll go down and have a look,' Regina said, looking at her house.

' _Okay we'll stay here,'_ Snow hung up the phone and Regina looked at Zelena.

'I have to go,' Regina said.

'I don't think the person meant bad, Regina,' Zelena said quietly.

'Why?' Regina asked sharply.

'I sense magic,' Zelena said, 'it feels familiar yet so foreign. Don't you feel it?'

Regina felt angry but for some unknown reason, trusted Zelena. She closed her eyes and focused on someone's magic. It hit her in full blast. It felt very familiar yet so- so lacking of- well she couldn't place it. Regina felt like the need to trust the magic. It felt light. Pure and innocent.

'I need to find them.' Regina said immediately.

'Check if the magic in her cell is theirs.' Zelena said. Regina merely nodded and raised her hands. She disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and she arrived in front of Snow, Killian and Henry.

'Mom,' Henry said, 'mom what happened to her?'

'Zelena was right,' Regina muttered. She felt the magic and she waved her hand. An aqua trail lit up, going through to the window and it went outside. Regina looked at Killian and he nodded.

'I'll call Robin and David,' Snow said, taking her phone out. Henry stared out of the window, and Regina knew immediately that he wanted to go with her, Killian, David and Robin.

'No lad,' Killian said, 'it's too dangerous. Emma wouldn't want you to go after her when the Dark One is controlling her.'

'I'm her son,' Henry said.

'And that's extactly why you are staying behind,' Killian said, 'everything she did since coming to Storybrooke has been for you. She'd be angry with you if you went after her Henry. We both know this.'

'She'd be angry with you as well,' Henry muttered, 'we've all seen the eyes you give each other. Do you really have coffee each morning?'

'Henry Mills!' Regina said, turning on her son why Killian looked confused. 'That's enough young man. You will stay behind with Snow and Neal.'

'David and Robin are coming.' Snow said, walking back into the room.

'What about the new kids?' Henry asked. 'Wouldn't Emma be after them? The Dark One doesn't like the sorcerer so to get to him, wouldn't it make sense to get to him through his family?'

'That's why we're going over there with Belle as well,' Snow said, 'we should go,'

'Fine,' Henry huffed, 'but make sure she's okay?'

'No harm shall come to Emma, Henry,' Killian promised. Henry merely nodded and walked past Snow.

'I want her to be back safely,' Snow said, 'I know you can do it.' Snow left after Henry and Regina turned to Killian Jones.

'No amount of coffee could help us at the moment,' Regina said, 'or coffee,' she added as an afterthought. Killian just rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Emma's bed. He lifted up the pillow and found a picture. He seemed transfixed by it and Regina didn't ask questions.

Five minutes later, David and Robin showed up.

'What the hell happened?' David asked.

'We're about to find out, Charming,' Regina said, 'now, to make time shorter, I'm going to magic us to this mysterious person.'

'What-?' Killian asked before Regina waved her arms and the four of them were transported. Regina looked around at the dense forestry and the leafy ground. The forest. Of course. The one place she didn't know. She heard a squeal and turned around quickly, raising her hand.

'Stop!' Regina shouted. A young girl, about fifteen to seventeen turned around. Regina dropped her hand and stared at the girl. She was a carbon copy of Robin Hood but with red hair and her eyes a shade darker like- like Zelena's.

'Who are you?' David asked. The girl looked at them, shocked and Regina recognised in her hands a bow and arrow. _Robin's_ bow and arrow.

'I'm- I'm Merida.' The girl said.

'Why did you help Emma escape,' Killian asked.

'Aun- Emma's family,' Merida said defensively, 'she's not dangerous, just confused. I'm trying to stop the future. One where I lose my little cousin from someone called Lily and Maleficent. I won't have that happen.'

'What do you mean?' Robin asked. 'Why do you look like me?'

'I'm your daughter,' Merida said, 'and I'm both of my mum's daughter.'

'Both of your mums?' Killian asked. 'What?'

'Regina and Zelena.' Merida said. Her eyes darted around the forest when she heard someone come close to them. She raised her bow and arrow when they heard cackling.

'I don't even _know_ the girl and she cares more for my family than you lot,' Regina spun around on her heel and saw Emma Swan standing there, leaning against the tree. There was only one word to describe Emma. Dark. Her hair was tied up into a tight bun on her head and she wore a full black leather suit, knee length black high heeled boots and a long black cape.

'Emma,' Killian said. Emma merely smirked at her boyfriend and walked past them slowly, sizing them up, like they were prey. Regina watched as she stopped at the girl and Regina knew she had to protect the girl.

'Why the wardrobe change?' Regina said, rolling her eyes. 'Got bored?'

'Oh you like to be sarcastic don't you?' Emma said, walking up to her. She suddenly grabbed her jaw and Robin tried to reach her but Emma froze him and the two boys, forgetting Merida who had stood there frozen.

'I should kill you,' Emma snarled softly.

'Do it,' Regina spat, 'I'm not afraid of you Emma Swan.' However, Regina knew that Emma, this Dark Emma would kill her and doing this would only make her angrier.

'My pleasure,' Emma said.

'Leave her alone!' Merida yelled out, raising her bow and arrow. Emma turned to her.

'Shut up,' Emma spat, 'I'll only spare your life once, use it wisely. Run off to your mummy the wicked witch,'

'I'm not afraid of you,' Merida said bravely, her eyes full of determination.

'It's your- _mother_ or you,' Emma said, 'choose wisely Hood.'

Merida shot an arrow, then two and three, hitting Emma's shoulder, leg and thigh respectively. Emma let Regina go and she stumbled as she was thrown away from Emma's body. She was frozen, after hitting a tree.

'I'll be back,' Emma said, her eyes shining with revenge, 'but first,'

She magically pulled the arrows from her shoulders and turned one each to David, Killian and Robin.

'Dad!' Merida screamed. 'No! Emma, please, remember who the real villain is! Not us, the darkness!'

The arrows fell and Emma turned to face Regina. Her eyes were her normal green, filled with tears.

'Kill it, please, Regina,' Emma begged, 'be the saviour this town needs.'

Emma disappeared and the boys unfroze. Merida looked shaken and Regina was unfroze as well. She ran over to Robin, Killian and David.

'Are you okay?' Regina asked.

'Yeah,' Robin nodded, 'but I don't think she is,'

Regina turned to Merida who looked like she was about to run off.

'Merida,' Regina said softly. Merida's head shot towards them.

'What?' She asked harshly.

'We need more allies.' Robin said. 'Want to join after telling us who you are?'

Merida merely nodded. Regina knew this girl was Robin's daughter by her defence of her family. Regina just hoped that Emma didn't get the Weasley's.

***OUAT***

Emma smirked as she saw Lily Potter walk past her with her cousin Teddy Lupin. Harry Potter was no more and neither was Merida Hood after her plan.

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: Ah! Cliff hanger! I love these! I'll try and update in the next two weeks! Please read, review, favourite and follow! Would you like to see something? Tell me! I love constructive reviews! And I like to learn new ideas!**

 **Enjoy your day!**

 **P.S If your interested, please check my bio for who I think plays the next generation!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Mysterious Ticking Noise

 **Author's Note: Like the title? Haha! Thought it was great :) Anyway I'm back from the best holiday ever! (It was a girls weekend on a cruise) Now I'm ready for story writing!**

 **Please leave a constructive review, read, follow and favourite!**

 _ **Disclaimer: Do you want to read Fanfiction? Of course you do! I don't own HP or OUAT but J.K Rowling and Adam and Eddie do (respectively)!**_

***OUAT***

An absolute carbon copy of Robin Hood. Expect the hair and eyes (to a degree). The girl was fifteen and was raised in the Enchanted Forest by Robin, Zelena, Regina, the rest of them and Zelena's husband (who she had left out conveniently). Her godparents were Snow, Charming, Emma and Killian. She was one of six (all children). Roland, Henry and Remora Emma on one side and George Kyle and Nathan Fredrick on the other side.

Killian was intrigued by the girl. She didn't take crap from anyone. She seemed to have grown up in the castle that Emma was born in. She was close with his and Emma's daughter, Katrina Mary and their son Liam David. Snow and David had another child, a girl, and two years younger than Neal, called Eva Regina.

They were all royalty. Killian was apparently the head of the Kingdom's Navy, Snow and David were the King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest, Regina was made a lady (with Belle), Robin was now a lord and he was in charge of the Forest, Regina looked after the smaller problems in the Kingdom, Belle was a librarian working through the massive amount books that were in the kingdom whilst also juggling her daughter Colette Catherine who seemed to be practising magic with Rumplestiltskin.

That was until, one day Eva, who was the youngest of all of them being ten, had ignored her parents and Emma's wishes and gone to the stables to ride her horse, Lucky. There was no use in trying to convince her otherwise, she was stubborn like Emma and Neal. She had been gone for an hour when they had all started to get worried. Merida had led them off to the stables when they had found her, unconscious with a note beside her, from Maleficent and Lily, telling them that she was under a certain type of curse when Merida had used magic for the first time and transported herself to past.

'She's my sister, like Remora is. Like Colette and Katrina. The five of us are really close. The six boys are close as well,' Merida said, her voice trailing off.

'How is coming to the past going to help you?' Killian asked.

'I had just lost my sister!' Merida said. 'Eva was only ten! I'd only just used magic for the first time!'

'Back off, Killian,' Robin said, 'she's obviously distraught.'

'I wasn't-' Killian said but he just shook his head and stopped talking. He watched the faces of Robin and Regina instead. Robin seemed to be drinking in his daughters every word and Regina was shocked beyond words.

'How- how was Remora born?' Regina asked quietly.

'You and dad adopted her,' Merida smiled, 'she was left on the side of the road to die, when your carriage went past. Dad heard Remora's cries and you both stopped the carriage and you picked her up. You both fell in love with her instantly. You found out that her mother wanted her dead because she was the evidence of her affair. Dad exiled her to outside the kingdom for cruelty against a minor and you two have never looked back at the day old child that was abandoned on the edge of the road. She actually looks like you mom,'

Regina's face turned dark as the door of the diner opened. Killian followed where she was looking and found Emma standing there, looking smug. Her eyes were growing darker.

'Look who the cat dragged in,' Emma said, walking over to then, 'it's Merida,'

'Leave her alone, Emma,' Regina said, standing up.

'Oh is little young Merida too afraid to face Emma Swan? Gotta get mummy to protect you?' Emma mocked.

'Emma's that's enough,' Killian said, 'Merida is merely fifteen and doesn't understand the consequences of her actions, don't you Merida?'

'Oh I understood them quite well, Unc- Killian,' Merida said darkly.

'Sit down!' Robin said, turning on her. Merida glared at Robin before sitting beside him again.

'Oh, have to listen to daddy as well do we?' Emma taunted.

'Why are you here Emma?' Killian asked.

'Just wanted to ask you were your companions are,' Emma smirked. Killian glanced at the door as laughter filtered through the windows. It was the Weasley's. Killian saw Emma's smirk widen when the door opened.

'Has anyone read-' Rose started, but stopped talking when they came face to face with the Dark Swan.

'What?' Lily asked, walking to the front of the group. She looked like she was frozen in her spot at the sight of Emma.

'Who are you?' Emma asked, walking closer to her and Rose. Killian stood up, glancing at Merida.

'Swan!' Killian called out. Emma turned around, her eyes her normal green.

'Killian,' Emma said softly. Killian slowly walked over to her, aware of all the eyes upon him. She reached out her hand towards him but recoiled instantly. Her eyes turned darker and she stared at him as he stood between her and the Weasley's.

'Emma, this isn't you,' Killian said, 'Emma, you're the Saviour. Your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. They love you more than anything. Everything they've ever done was for you. So you could have the greatest life imaginable. Your brother needs you. Your son needs his _mother_. This town needs Emma Swan, the Saviour not Emma Swan, the Dark One, because you aren't yourself at the moment. _I love you_. I love the Saviour, not the Dark one, like you love the better version of myself.'

Emma's green eyes filled with tears as she turned to face her parents and son.

'I know,' Emma said, 'I know why.'

Suddenly she turned back to Killian and smirked.

'It's either these kids or your kid.' Emma said. Killian took a step backwards as Robin stood up.

'My kid?' Killian asked. Emma laughed.

'I'll see you at your ship at dawn. Choose wisely.' Emma disappeared and Killian was left shocked.

Emma Swan was pregnant.

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Is she pregnant or isn't she? Sorry for the short chapter that was probably boring but important!**

 **Please read, leave a constructive review, favourite and follow. Did you like the chapter? Like the future generation? Please tell me!**

 **Enjoy your day!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Sorcerer

 **Author's Note: Enjoy this chapter! More of the Harry Potter side of this story will show.**

 **Emma being pregnant has been of my own creation!**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned HP or OUAT I'd be seeing more Captain Swan and Teddy x Victoire kids but I don't so all rights to J.K Rowling and Adam and Eddie respectively.**_

***OUAT***

Rose Weasley stared in disbelief as Emma Swan disappeared after dropping a major bomb-shell. She watched as her Uncle's face went through the emotions. Shock, sadness, happiness and something she couldn't quite place, perhaps anger at the situation was the best emotion to describe it. He walked out the back of the diner and she turned to her eldest cousins, Victoire and Teddy but it was James who spoke up.

'We should leave,' James said.

'No you won't,' Charming said sharply. They all looked at him in surprise. 'Emma's out there and she wants to prevent us from getting the Sorcerer. She'll use you.'

'I guess,' Lily said.

'Now, I have to go talk to a certain pirate,' Charming muttered darkly, walking towards Killian.

'You should make sure they don't kill each other,' Regina said to Robin.

'I'll go in a few minutes,' Robin said lightly. Regina glared at him and he quickly walked off.

'Is she telling the truth?' Lily asked.

'Yes,' Merida said. Rose stared at her. Killian had briefly mentioned this girl for a few moments before coming here to the diner.

'How?' Henry asked, sounding curious.

'How else is Katrina born?' Merida asked, raising her eyebrows. Snow was very quiet, looking around at the Weasley's, sighing as Neal started to wake up.

'I think the little Prince is awake,' Victoire said, gesturing to Neal.

'Thanks, Victoire,' Snow said softly.

'We should contact my Uncle,' Rose said after five minutes of silence.

'We can't,' Regina said, 'there's a lot of dark magic in England right now, so much that even the Sorcerer can't break it yet.'

'How did you contact him?' Merida asked curiously.

'Zelena,' Regina said quietly.

'Zelena is here in Storybrooke?' Merida said excitedly. 'Mom, why didn't you tell me?'

'There has been- other problems.' Regina said. 'Like- I don't know- the Dark One. Besides, this Zelena is not the Zelena you would know. Merida looked thoughtful then turned to Henry.

'You know, you're a Prince back in the Kingdom of Andora.' Merida said. 'You have a wife as well.'

'What?' Henry said. 'A Prince? Of what?'

'Andora, silly,' Merida laughed. Rose couldn't help but laugh lightly at Henry's slow intake. 'Aunty Snow's kingdom. We needed a fresh start back home, so the two kingdoms that were ruled by Mom and Aunty Snow were renamed. Mom's kingdom and Aunty Snow's kingdom combined and its official name is Andora otherwise known as the Forest Kingdom.'

'Really?' Snow said curiously.

'Yeah!' Merida said, nodding furiously. 'You guys decided that would be easier to be a family together so we all stay in castles near each other. George, Nathan, mother and father however live in a large house, about half a mile away. Henry and his wife built their own castle.'

'Who did Zelena marry?' Henry asked curiously.

'Well-' Merida hesitated, 'I wanted it to be a surprise but since you asked, it's Jefferson. Jefferson Stan.'

'The mad hatter?' Regina laughed. Merida glared at her.

'Yes, the mad hatter, who happens to be _my brothers' father_ ,' Merida said, glaring at her, 'and my _sister Grace's father as well_.'

Rose watched as Merida looked at them.

'You're the Weasley's.' Merida said.

'Yes we are,' Rose said, 'and you are?'

'Merida Grace Locksley,' Merida said, 'daughter of Regina, Robin, Zelena and Jefferson.'

'Four parents,' Hugo muttered, 'that's screwed up.'

'What did you say?' Merida said, glaring daggers at Hugo. Rose stifled her laughter again as her brother looked horrified.

'But- but no more than ours, of course,' Hugo added quickly.

'Yeah, yeah,' Merida said darkly, 'Henry you know Ava Zimmer?'

'Yeah, I hang out with her, Paige and Nick at school, why?' Henry asked.

'Just wondering,' Merida said curiously. Henry rolled his eyes but Regina's eyes went round.

'What's that?' A dwarf called out. The Weasley's turned around when Rose noticed a stag Patronus running towards them. Her breath hitched. This could mean _home_. This could mean _family_. This could mean _life._

' _God you lot get into trouble don't you? Anyway, the field is gone and I'm the only one coming. STAY WHERE YOU ARE! STAY WITH REGINA AND SNOW!'_ It was her Uncle Harry's voice. Relief filled her to her bones and she heard the others cheer.

'Home,' Albus grinned. Scorpius kissed her cheek in relief.

'Why did we go back to the Enchanted Forest?' Snow asked curiously. Rose watched as Robin, Charming and her uncle came back.

'Emma- Emma cast a curse,' Merida said softly, 'it destroyed Storybrooke from the maps and she was imprisoned in a cell that blocked magic.'

'What?' Killian said. 'A curse?'

'Because she wanted Katrina to live in a world where she wasn't able to,' Merida said.

'When does she do it?' Robin asked.

'I'm not sure,' Merida admitted.

'Why are you telling us this?' Killian asked. 'It dangerous for us to know this you know.'

'Oh I know,' Merida said, 'but I'll wipe your memories soon, especially after I get Lily and Maleficent.'

'What the hell is that?' A dwarf yelled.

Outside there was a cloud, black as night forming. The citizens of Storybrooke were yelling and screaming, running around like mad men when Regina looked at Rose.

'You lot are going home,' Regina said, waving her hands. They didn't have time to react when they were engulfed in a purple cloud of magic. Rose fell to the ground like her cousins, brother and boyfriend and they looked up.

'Dad,' Rose smiled. She jumped up and hugged Ron Weasley.

'Get Harry!' Ron yelled. 'They're back.'

'No, he needs to help the others.' Ginny said, hugging the children.

'Others?' Hugo asked.

'The Dark One,' Hermione said, 'and those citizens.'

'Regina saved us then,' James said, 'the Evil Queen saved a bunch of kids she didn't know.'

'She's not the Evil Queen anymore,' Lily said, glaring at him.

'How's Killian?' Hermione asked.

'Well,' Rose hesitated, 'he's- you're going to be an Aunt,'

'He's having a kid?' Hermione said blankly. 'Who's the mother?'

'The Dark One,' Rose said. Hermione groaned.

'He'll fall for anyone, my brother will,' Hermione muttered.

'To be fair, they fell in love before she went Dark,' Rose said, rolling her eyes.

'Tell us what happened,' Ron said, steering Rose back towards Potter Manor.

***OUAT***

The Enchanted Forest never looked better. The forests were greener, there was more animals, the ground was alive with plants, yet he felt empty. He should be here with _her_. He loved her more than the furthest star, they should be planning what to name their child (through he already knew it from Merida), they were meant to planning out their life _together_ , however his girlfriend, his love was taken by darkness with the light and dark making her suffer. _Making them suffer_.

He steadied himself as he looked at his companions. Regina, Robin, Roland, Henry, Belle, Zelena, Snow, Charming and little Neal. More Storybrooke citizens kept arriving and he sighed. There was no going back.

'It looks good,' Snow said, looking around.

'Let's get walking,' Killian said sharply. Merida led the way, looking very much at home.

'How are you?' Regina asks. She's in an Evil Queen outfit. It's the way it's terrifies him, but he knows it's for looks. It's a navy blue colour with a thick blue scarf thing around her neck, it's skin tight and it has silver on the front, running down to her waist from her chest.

'Me?' Killian asked. He adjusted his long jacket, having been use to his lighter jacket. It felt unnatural now, as through weighing his past down on him (yet again).

'Who else, idiot?' Regina said, rolling her eyes. 'Here.' His jacket was cut to his Storybrooke jacket and he felt better, now adjusting his red vest to fit better.

'I'm fine Regina,' Killian sighed, looking at the photo of him and Emma in his hand. Regina had been able to save everyone's prized processions and he was holding his.

'Are you really, Jones?' Regina asked. 'You just learnt that your girlfriend is pregnant and she's the dark one. The Dark Swan as people in this- in the old town call her.'

'I'm Captain Hook, Mills,' Killian said darkly, 'I ruined people's homes, lives and their businesses. I'm a villain. I don't even know why Emma loves me. Why she's carrying my- our child. I'm an unworthy father.'

Killian looked down at his arm as he felt Regina punch it. Hard.

'Get it together, Killian Jones,' Regina said sharply, 'don't doubt yourself- ever! You'll be a wonderful father to that little girl. Emma loves you because you changed.'

'If it makes you feel better, you, Emma, Katrina, Henry and Liam are thicker than thieves.' Merida said, looking at them both, her bow and arrow raised still.

'Watch where you point that thing lass,' Killian said, 'I like my body with no arrows.'

'I don't know, Killy, it be a cool accessary,' Henry laughed. Killian glared at the boy, Robin and Charming.

'Yes, Killy, get a life,' Zelena said bored, walking up to them, 'now! Anyone gonna tell me who is that girl? I do have a right to know.'

'That's Merida,' Robin said, 'and we trust her, so you should too,'

'Merida Grace Locksley, at your service,' Merida said.

'Locksley?' Zelena said. 'Why does that sound-' Zelena glanced at Robin, then Roland before looking at Roland.

'You're- you're this kid?' Zelena said softly, pointing to her stomach. Merida nodded. 'Why Locksley?'

'You chose my middle name, you gave birth to me and I guess you felt sorry for me,' Merida said, 'mum's never told me why. Mother,' Merida points to Regina, 'gave me my name and dad gave me the last name.'

'I'm still in your life? After all I've done?' Zelena ask, as Belle catches up with them.

'Of course! We're all really close in my time. You even give birth once more. Twin boys. My little brothers.' Merida smiles. Zelena seems flustered.

'I'm sorry about the circumstances you were born under, Merida,' Zelena said softly.

'It's okay,' Merida smiles, 'it means more family, of course!'

'And I'm sorry Robin for manipulating you to my plan. It was uncalled for. I guess I just wanted a family.' Zelena said, avoiding Robin.

'Zelena, you've done some terrible things but Merida is not one. She has two mothers and two fathers. She's just lucky.' Robin said, smiling at his daughter.

He couldn't handle it anymore. He walked faster than them, almost jogging to get away from them. Emma and he should be talking about their daughter. About their future, however he was listening to Zelena apologise for the terrible stuff she's done. Making a better future for herself.

He jumped in surprise when he heard her voice.

'Killian!' She called out. 'Killian! Help me!'

'Emma?' Killian said. 'Emma!'

'Over here!' Emma yelled. He ran towards Emma and he stopped in front of her. She was in normal Storybrooke clothes, she was leaning against a tree and her stomach was twice the size when he saw her this morning.

'Emma, what the bloody hell happened?' Killian asked, kneeling next to her.

'I don't know, all I know is as soon as this kids born, the darkness will overcome me.'

'Harry Potter!' Killian yelled. He heard running and saw Robin, Regina, Zelena, Belle, Henry and Charming. Snow must have taken Roland to the Merry Men.

'Yes?' A deep British voice asked.

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: Please leave a review, about what you liked or didn't like because I need to know! Favourite and follow as well cause it makes me happy! :)**

 **Enjoy your day!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Vanished

 **Author's Note: Hey all! Sorry I've been away but I've just come back from holidays! Anyway, I'm more than likely going to finish this story in two chapters, including this one (this chapter is long and the next chapter is an epilogue)! Sorry about the news, but I want this story finished before the season 5 premiere!**

 **If you like this story, you might like my Harry Potter story, Hogwarts Dark Enigmas, or my OUAT story, I Love You One Shots! That's just a collection of one chapter stories!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own either OUAT of HP cause you know I'm not that good, but Adam and Eddie and J.K Rowling do respectively!**_

***OUAT***

' _Emma, what the bloody hell happened?' Killian asked, kneeling next to her._

' _I don't know, all I know is as soon as this kids born, the darkness will overcome me.'_

' _Harry Potter!' Killian yelled. He heard running and saw Robin, Regina, Zelena, Belle, Henry and Charming. Snow must have taken Roland to the Merry Men._

' _Yes?' A deep British voice asked._

Killian looked around in surprise, and spotted the Sorcerer. He had messy black hair, bright green eyes round black glasses and a lightning scar on his forehead. He wore black robes and he had taken his wand out. This was Harry Potter. The Sorcerer.

'Please help her,' Killian said, 'I beg you. She's with child.'

'You all know how to break this curse,' Harry said, 'true loves kiss.'

'Henry!' Regina said, looking guiltier. 'Henry, you helped break the first curse, you can do this.'

Henry just nodded and went over to Emma who was obviously in pain.

'I love you mom,' Henry said, kissing her forehead. They all waited but nothing happened.

'Her true love has to be from Enchanted Forest it seems.' Harry said thoughtfully. 'Or perhaps because their kiss has been used once, it's been nullified, to never work on a curse again.'

'Me?' David asked. 'I'm her father.'

'David, it's Killian,' Merida said, 'you are Emma's true love, but the story goes that Killian kissed Emma, the darkness was vanquished and Katrina was born.'

'Me?' Killian said. 'I'm a villain.'

'You're a hero, Killian, and you know it,' Robin said, 'think about all you two have done for each other! It's true love.'

Killian turned to Emma and her eyes were turning darker, her face turning harder. This could save her and his child.

'I love you Emma Swan,' Killian said quietly, kissing her softly on the lips. The pulse's force knocked him to the ground, along with the others. A black cloud ripped itself from Emma's body, and she was yelling in pain.

'Emma,' Killian said, getting up, and walking over to her, 'Emma you can fight this love,'

Green and blue eyes met. Her eyes were telling him a story. Her worst memories were being played inside her head. He knew it. He reached his hand out to hers and she pulled away.

'Emma, I love you,' Killian said, 'I love you more than life itself. Isn't this kid proof? Isn't my actions proof? I believe in you Emma because that's what love does.'

Emma had grabbed his hand as the black cloud vanished and she hugged him tightly.

'I know,' Emma said softly. She pulled back suddenly, putting her hand on her stomach. 'It's the baby. Killian! I can't do this!'

'You can,' Harry said, waving his hand. Killian looked in surprised as a wailing baby sat in her arms, cleaned and bathed. Killian looked at Emma and she was staring at the baby.

'That's where I leave,' Merida smiled, looking at the baby girl, 'and your memories of me gone.'

'Let me take you,' Harry said.

'I'll see you soon, Merida,' Robin smiled.

'I know dad,' Merida smirked. She hugged him and looked at Regina and Zelena.

'It gets easier,' Merida said, 'well from what the older versions of you say.'

'I hope so,' Regina smiled. Zelena only nodded but both actions made her happy.

'What about Lily and Maleficent?' Zelena asked suddenly.

'I've taken care of the pair,' Harry said.

'See you all in the future!' Merida said cheerfully. Harry waved his wand and Merida vanished. Killian looked at the baby girl in Emma's arms.

'Before I take your memories away I wanted to thank you,' Harry said, 'you saved my family, and I can't repay you ever for that. Lily's illness, it wasn't put off Regina, you stopped it. You did something I couldn't figure out for years, when I had every single piece of magic at my disposal. That makes you a greater hero.'

'Thank you Sorcerer,' Regina said, 'but I- we- all have questions. Was the book written before we were born?'

'No,' Harry said simply, 'you were all in charge of your own actions, expect when Isaac forced Snow and David to curse Maleficent's child. You did want to stop it, but that was the only part of the book pre-written.'

'Oh okay,' David said surprised.

'You will be gifted with my appreciation in small amounts throughout the years. Thank you and enjoy your new life in the Enchanted Forest.' Harry waved his wand and Killian looked at Emma.

'What just happened?' Killian asked. 'Did we forget something?'

'Yeah we did,' Emma said, looking at the baby girl.

'What are you going to call her?' Snow asked, looking at them, smiling.

'Katrina,' Killian said suddenly. It sounded familiar. Comforting. 'Katrina Mary. Katrina was my mother. She died shortly before my father left Liam and I but for some reason, it- it sounds comforting.'

'Hey Katrina,' Emma smiled, looking at the girl. Katrina stopped crying and looked up at Emma. 'I'm your mother, and I love you.' Emma kissed her forehead softly.

'We all love you,' Henry said, 'Snow, Charming, Belle, Regina, Robin, me and perhaps even Zelena.'

'Perhaps,' Zelena said softly.

'We need to get her to warmth,' Killian said, 'the forest is no place for a new born.'

Emma slowly stood up with Killian's and David's help and Katrina had fallen asleep.

'Emma, she's beautiful.' David smiled. Emma only smiled and Killian glanced over at Regina. She was staring intently at them, oblivious to the world. Something was flashing in her eyes. Happiness, sadness and- and fear. Immediately he knew why. She feared that when Robin saw his unborn child with Zelena, he'd leave her for Zelena. How did he tell her how much Robin loved her? They were true loves!

'Regina, love,' Robin said and Killian turned away and looked at Belle. She was smiling softly at him and he smiled back at her.

'What are you going to do now, Belle?' Henry asked.

'I'm not sure,' Belle said, 'I might stay with you guys, if it's okay with you of course, and just relax.'

'Of course it is Belle!' Snow said. 'Let's get to the castle. Neal and Katrina need warmth, especially as Kat's a new born!'

'Kat?' Emma asked.

'Well, it sounds nice of course,' Zelena said sarcastically, 'now let's leave.' She started to walk off and Emma slowly started to walk and the rest of them followed. Killian could tell that she was thinking about being the Dark One. He wanted to talk to her in private, but knew that wouldn't help for a while, especially with his daughter, Henry, Snow and David.

How was he meant to be a father if he had no father? His own father had abandoned him and Liam when he was younger, so was history doomed to repeat itself?

'Killian,' Henry said, walking next to him, 'I'm glad you're my little sisters' dad.'

'What?' Killian said, completely thrown off by Henry's confession.

'You're an awesome dad,' Henry said, 'to me and to kids. It doesn't matter about your past. Just look at this family. My mom is the former Evil Queen, her boyfriend was a thief, my grandmother was a bandit and my other mom was a thief. But, their past doesn't matter anymore just like yours doesn't. Katrina will be loved and protected, not only by you, but the rest of us. I think that's what matters the most, Killian.'

'You think, lad?' Killian asked.

'Of course Killian,' Henry smiled, 'besides, who's going to help me and Grandpa fend off the boys in hopefully years' time?'

Killian laughed. Henry had made him feel better with only a few kind words. Had he still been the blood thirsty pirate, he would have killed Henry straight away. He knew how dangerous words could be but Killian was glad he was good. A hero for his daughter, girlfriend and family.

 **Author's Note: Hey people! I'm sorry to remind you that this is the second last chapter! Next chapter is an epilogue! I know it's sad :'( Anyway, please leave a kind review, read, follow and favourite :) Next chapter is awesome!**

 **I just wanted this story finished before the new season starts :)**

 **Enjoy your day :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Author's Note

 **Author's Note: I have decided not to put an epilogue in but I've wanted to thank you all for your kind support and and for favouriting my story :) This has been my first multi-chapter fic and it's been so awesome to write for my two favourite fandoms in the world, Harry Potter and Once Upon a Time :)**

 **Please check my profile for any stories you might be interested in of mine and please keep being the amazing people you are and fangirl or fanboy forever! :)**

Enjoy your day :)


End file.
